Akaneiro/History
History Once nothing but a tricking Kitsune Yōkai, Akaneiro used to spend his early life inside a temple in the mountains of Japan, considered a pest to the villagers involved with said mountains. As one day a soldier approached the temple and tricked the fox by twisting his own riddles and discovering his weakness, he was forced to leave his Fairy Tale. Arriving in the newly formed Fabula mischief called for his cruel games and he began to trouble the farmers in the villages. The news about the creature reached the world creator Colette soon and she sent for him to be captured. One day, when Akaneiro made his way through the Japanese Forest to return to his new found temple, he encountered the brothers Susano'o and Tsukuyomi. Refusing to cooperate with the Kami, the fox challenged them to fight, unaware of their strength and had to bow to defeat. Seeing no other solution Colette sentenced him to slumber, chained into his temple, namely the fox den, to shield the world from further misfortune. ... Akaneiro faced his crimes in a dark summer night, unaware of Colette's preparations to leave her world behind her. When having his intentions regarding the devastating fire questioned, his response expressed the hatred he felt for humanity, unable to ignore his aching heart after her abandonment, and that he would gladly accept a world without a human god. ... *(outdated) Eventually Amaterasu decided to visit him and out of pity unchained him, then made him her guardian. She also gifted him with a human form to be able to live with him without scaring anyone who knew him from before. Time passed by and after he had been accompanying the three siblings for already 300 years the peace between them started to fade. As Susano'o suddenly wanted to know Akane dead, because of a yet unknown reason, Amaterasu left the side of her brothers and took Akane, who by now had fallen in love with the young girl, with her. Unfortunate for Amaterasu Akaneiro had by then started to grow wilder the more time passed and eventually lost complete control over himself if he smelled or tasted blood or got seriously wounded. At the end of every month he would turn into a dangerous Yōkai, which later received the name "Madder Red", which is the actual translation of his name. Madder Red, however, is the cursed form of his real self. No one knew why he turned into it, but being aware of it Amaterasu tried to keep him away from everyone by the time he would turn into the beast. Holding him dear to herself Amaterasu stayed with Akane, but eventually had to pay for it with her life. After having lost his master, Akane returned into the Japanese Forest and moved into Amaterasu's house on his own. From then on he had been chased by Susano'o and again began to trick people for his own benefit. Plot Birth Arc = '- Birth Arc -' The tricky fox makes his first appearance inside a dream of Adora, who struggles with her happiness inside of Wonderland's castle. In return for happiness in a new world, as well as the opportunity to earn reality for herself, he deceives the girl into a trade, stealing her book from her in progress. Once the girl agrees, he teleports her and the other Fairy Tales into Fabula. While parting, he catches the furious cries of Susano'o and in response of it warns the human girl, with no beneficial intention any other than for himself, as the Kagami Kami otherwise would punish him for stealing Adora's heart.A Tricky Fox It's not long until the next encounter of the two as Akaneiro washes his blood from battle with Susano'o in a nearby lake, which Adora happens to discover during exploring the Japanese Forest. As a doctor she offers to treat his wounds, yet is confronted with cursing and in-approval instead. Although the man attempts to rid himself of the girl she follows him back to his home. ... When sensing two new Fairy Tales in the forest near his house Akane makes his way to their location, finding a small fairy who calls herself Fye. Out of hospitality Adora offers the pipsqueak to live with the two of them, much to Akane's displeasure. When home he starts to question her decision and the two fall into yet another quarrel. When the fox suggests to bite the girl's tongue he creates a sexual tension, which despite the thick air previously, ends in the two sleeping together, this time with consent and no harm. ... When Liore explains her view of a proposal ritual to him, which includes fighting his enemies to death for the female, he decides to take in a second opinion, this time by his rival, Tamamo. However when entering his residence both him and his partner Ovis seem to be out for the day. Instead of just leaving he steals some of his furniture and returns to the mansion a few days later, where he finds the sheep alone. Although never married before the two end up talking about how to attempt the proposal and Akane receives some encouraging advice from his friend. He happily returns home, however fails to propose as his lover seems nowhere to be found for a couple of days. Spawn of DesperationSpawn of Desperation ... In an attempt to soothe the beast Adora embraces Madder Red, hoping to reach his heart by reminding him of their love. Instead of the hoped result the foxes curse begins to take over the tiny girl, swallowing her inside the black desperation oozing from her lover, who out of his selfishness wishes to put both of them to their final rest. Before the couple can be devoured however Fendel throws herself towards her friend, pulling her away from the muzzle and begging Madder Red to release her. As her rescue threatens to fail, Fendel reveals herself as the deity Colette, Akaneiro's old friend. In confusion and shock the beast releases Adora and receives his own personal riddle, spoken by the god, who had implanted the chant into his mind during their previous life together. Akaneiro manages to come to a rest, his broken bones healing and body returning to his human form, where he can finally return the words of love to Adora. Akaneiro, now aware of his friend hiding among them for all this time, seeks for answers he would now be able to receive. As he approaches her, he gets interrupted by a sudden sharp pain jolting through his body. Through the silence a loud echo of a clock echoes, followed by ticking noises. The rewinding clock of the fox, created through the pact between him and the moon god, once appeared, starts to crack and instead of rewinding his time, starts to forward into the opposite direction. Realizing that Tsukuyomi intends to kill Akaneiro, who still depends on the curse, off, Colette asks Adora to stay close to her lover, as she was now the only thing keeping his human body intact. After the battle Colette, with a heavy heart, declares Akaneiro to be too unstable to continue his human life with them. Receiving no refusal she chains the fox back into the fox den, promising to return to him once she would find the hope, which could defy his endless desperation. |-| Main Arc = '- Two Years of Misery -' Ordered by Léandre, who seeks revenge for Akane's past crimes, the scientist Kokatori enters the fox den to find the chained yokai and releases him in his unstable state. They wrap a mechanic collar around his neck, which injects him an unknown fluid, allowing him to stay master of his own mind. Against his will he is chained to Léandre's service, who renames him "Kaiser" as he forcefully is nominated as test subject of Kokatori's experiments to discover a Seraph. ... Months pass before Kaiser pays Himeko another visit. To his confusion the girl reacts panicky to his presence, treating him like a stranger. He assumes she caught a cold, causing a fever or ate bad food. It soon hits him that she suffers amnesia, yet he continues to try and remind her of their connection, realizing that during the passing two years the girl had grown a rather large mutant, which she introduces as Sneeze. ... '- Lovely Bones -' ... '- Where Butterflies Never Die -' '- Bury Me Alive -'Bury Me Alive ... When Kokatori suddenly decides to rebel against Léandre themselves, Kaiser receives a vial from the scientist which holds a tiny plant in it. His mission partner declares him the hidden Seraph and remove his restrictions as he catches the mysterious object. The fox's collar once again injects a fluid into his veins, releasing his stored energy into his body. Kaiser's form changes, his pure white fur rushing golden and growing a ninth tail and his attire replacing with a greyscale emperor's gown. The staff he carried becomes a hovering circle of orbs which places itself as his new weapon above his tails. Surrounded by an incredibly strong force the fox makes his way towards his master, who, beginning to free from the curse, attempts to flee. Kaiser declares his chains to be cut and that he reclaims his freedom and his name. Using cast seal spells fire rains upon him, allowing him to change his stance. He emerges from the fire as a white pelted fox, before sinking back into the fire and from a black shadow grows into a large beast, whose fur and mane also grow white. Having discovered the potential of his forms he reverts back to Kaiser and paralyzes Léandre temporarily as he crushes his form into the ground, leaving a large pit. In spite Kaiser tells his enemy that he would happily burn Grave Pendulum to ashes again would he be given the chance if it stopped him from ever re-entering the world. Ignoring Léandre's hissing threats the kitsune finally casts a portal above the pit, sucking in his opponent and banishing him into the abyss between the worlds. Knowing him gone, the Seraph starts fading as his book appears in front of him, collecting the energy unleashed. As it closes it reveals the title "The Yōkai", the name he reclaimed being no other than Akaneiro. Happy to know Akaneiro's freedom, Himeko and the fox embrace in bliss, removing the ever so hated mask from his face. Their friends, who had not expected Kaiser to reveal as their ally after all this time, express their surprise and happiness over his return. The group finds itself victorious, yet lost in place. Suddenly a large bird drops from the sky and after minutes of questioning carries the group into the widely unknown parts of the flying islands, Zephyr. '- Beauty From Pain -' ... '- Shelter -' ... References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History